libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psicrystal Weapon
A psicrystal weapon is a fragment of a psionic character’s personality, brought into physical form and a semblance of life. A psicrystal weapon can either grow into any kind of melee weapon, albeit of a crystalline nature, or be bonded to an existing weapon, covering it with crystals. Because it is an extension of its creator’s personality, a character’s psicrystal weapon is in some ways a part of him. That’s why, for example, a psionic character can manifest a touch power through his weapon, rather than through his own hands. Requirement A character needs to take the Superior Psicrystal feat to gain access to this type of psicrystal. Once they have chosen this manifestation of the feat, they cannot choose another. Effects A psicrystal weapon is treated as a weapon for all powers, spells and feats that require a specific weapon. When manifested, the psicrystal weapon takes the form of any weapon that its master is proficient in, and counts as such a weapon for all intents and purposes. A psicrystal weapon grants special abilities to its owner, as shown on the Psicrystal Weapon Special Abilities table below. Psicrystal weapon abilities are based on the owner’s levels in psionic classes (any class which grants power points or psi-like abilities). Levels from other classes do not count toward the owner’s level for purposes of psicrystal abilities. A psicrystal weapon is treated as a masterwork weapon made out of crystal (same hardness as steel) and can be enchanted as a melee weapon. Hit Points: '''The psicrystal weapon has one-half its owner’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, or the hit points of the weapon type it has taken the form of, whichever is higher. '''Psicrystal Weapon Ability Descriptions All psicrystal weapons have special abilities (or impart abilities to their owners) depending on the level of the owner, as shown on the table above. The abilities on the table are cumulative. '''Hardness Adj. (Ex): '''This number noted here is an improvement to the weapon’s hardness. It represents a psicrystal’s preternatural durability. In addition, as long as the psicrystal weapon’s owner is conscious, the weapon is immune to the broken condition. '''Alertness (Ex): '''The presence of a psicrystal weapon sharpens its master’s senses. While a psicrystal weapon is in his hands or on his body, its owner gains the Alertness feat. '''Weapon Bond (Su): '''As long as the psicrystal weapon is within his telepathic link, he always knows where the weapon is. At third level, if he can see the weapon he can teleport it to his hand as a move action (or a free action if he has the Quick Draw feat). At 9th level, he can teleport the weapon to his hand as long as he is within the range of the telepathic link by expending his psionic focus. '''Telepathic Link (Su): '''The owner has a telepathic link with his psicrystal weapon out to a distance of up to 1 mile. Because of the telepathic link between a psicrystal weapon and its owner, the owner has the same connection to an item or place that the psicrystal weapon does. '''Deliver Touch Powers (Su): '''If the owner is 3rd level or higher, his psicrystal weapon can deliver touch powers for him. If the owner holds his psicrystal weapon in his hand at the time he manifests a touch power, he can designate his psicrystal as the “toucher.” If he does so, instead of the free melee touch attack he can make, he can make a regular melee attack with his psicrystal weapon as part of manifesting that power. The psicrystal weapon can then deliver the touch power with a melee attack. The psicrystal weapon counts as “holding the charge” for the power, which means that the manifester can manifest a different power without the charge fizzling. '''Material Mastery (Su): '''If the owner is 5th level or higher, he can change how his psicrystal weapon behaves in relation to damage reduction. As a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, the owner can spend 2 power points to change his psicrystal weapon. Choose Adamantine, Silver or Cold Iron, the weapon will penetrate damage reduction as if it was made out of this material for 1 minute. '''Deep Crystal (Ex): '''If the owner is 7th level or higher, the psicrystal weapon has become hardened from the exposure to psionic energy. It changes type from crystal to deep crystal, gaining a higher hardness value (reflected in the table above) and the ability to channel psionic energy. As a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, the owner can channel psionic power into his psicrystal weapon. For 2 power points, the psicrystal weapon deals an extra 2d6 points of damage. The weapon will stay charged for 1 minute or until it scores its next hit. If the weapon was already made out of deep crystal, it deals an additional +1d6 damage when its owner achieves 7th level. This works in conjunction with Material Mastery above. '''Resistance Breaker (Su): '''If the owner is 9th level or higher, he can attune his weapon to weaken a certain resistance of his target by expending his psionic focus as a free action. He can choose either an element, in which case each successful attack until the beginning of his next round with the weapon reduces the targets elemental resistance by 5 points. At 13th level he can choose power or spell resistance, in which case each successful attack until the beginning of his next round reduces the PR or SR of the target, by 2 points. '''Power Resistance (Ex): '''If the owner is 11th level or higher, the psicrystal weapon gains power resistance equal to the owner’s level + 5. To affect the psicrystal weapon with a power, another manifester must get a result on a manifester level check that equals or exceeds the psicrystal weapon’s power resistance. '''Sight Link (Ps): '''If the owner is 13th level or higher, the character can remote view the psicrystal weapon (as if manifesting the remote view power) once per day. '''Energy Attunement (Su): '''If the owner is 15th level or higher the owner can expend his psionic focus as a free action to deal energy damage with his weapon instead of the weapon damage until the beginning of his next round. The energy is of his active energy type. If the psicrystal weapon is enchanted with the frost, flaming, shocking, thundering or corrosive weapon quality, increase this damage one die size when using this ability. At 17th level, he can do this as part of an attack action and until the beginning of his next round, choose whether to deal energy damage or weapon damage with his weapon. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Psicrystals Expanded